My Stardust
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Ccapac Apu loves Stardust. The beautiful pure while dragon who serves the Crimson Dragon. But so does Red Dragon Archfiend. The Earthbound Immortal decides that there is one thing to do. And it seals the fate of the Earthbound Immortals.


Chapter 1

The earthbound giant adored his dragon. His beautiful dragon that once flew through the sky with a trail of stars following behind. His dragon that aligned with worthless human that did not deserve him.

So he stole him. It was almost too easy. Despite being the one who held the group together, Stardust valued his time alone. As he flew through the skies, Ccapac Apu struck reaching up to drag him down to the earth. Now Stardust resided in Ccapac Apu's palace.

As Ccapac Apu sat in the meeting with the other immortals, his annoyance with his allies increased. All the immortals had an interest in the dragons that the Crimson Dragon had recruited, yet only Ccapac Apu ha acted. The others merely complained about how they were unable to capture their obsessions.

Aslla Piscu was the most vocal. Their obsession with Red Dragon Archfiend also included a violent hatred for Stardust Dragon due to Stardust's relationship with the dragon. Had Ccapac Apu not taken Stardust and hidden him in his castle, he was sure Aslla would have hunted the dragon down.

"Uru," Chacu Challhua spoke. "Is there a point to this meeting? Has Wiraqocha Rasca said anything?"

"The Crimson Dragon draws closer. It has almost recruited all the dragons it needs." Uru replied. "There are only three dragons left—Black Rose Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, and Stardust Dragon."

Ccapac Apu had been silent, but the moment Stardust's name was spoken, he joined the vocal protests of Ccarayhua and Aslla Piscu.

"Black Rose Dragon is mine!"

"The Crimson Dragon can't have him!"

"Over my dead body."

The negative energy from the three immortals almost destroyed the table they were at.

Uru hummed. "I can understand Ccapac Apu's reaction. He already has his dragon. But you two," He said to the lizard and the hummingbird. "Have yet to capture your dragons. It is only a matter of time before they join forces with the Crimson Dragon."

"They don't like each other."

"Perhaps not, but they both love Stardust Dragon." Uru said. "And the fact that Ccapac Apu has Stardust Dragon imprisoned would be enough reason to join forces."

"My Fortune Ladies shall ensure that does not come to pass." Aslla stood.

"As will my Reptillianes." Ccarayhua followed.

Ccapac Apu stood. "If they are recruiting Stardust Dragon, then I will have to inform my Infernity servants to keep a closer eye on him."

"Very well." Uru waved to dismiss them.

Ccarayhua and Aslla quickly departed, not even bothering to close the door. Just as Ccapac Apu was about to leave-

"Ccapac Apu." Uru spoke. "Wiraqocha Rasca has news for you."

Ccapac Apu stopped. He had a bad feeling about this news.

"It appears that the Crimson Dragon has used the time you spent here to remove Stardust Dragon from your territory."

_No._

Ccapac Apu sprinted out of the room. He ran past Ccarayhua and Aslla. He didn't stop running until he stepped foot in his palace. His negative energy was pouring out of him.

"My lord." An infernity servant greeted him with a bow.

"Where is Stardust Dragon." Ccapac Apu demanded.

The servant looked taken aback. "Stardust Dragon should still be in your room." They answered. "Shall I retrieve him for you?"

"No." Ccapac Apu pushed past him. "I wish to see him myself." He almost ran down the halls to his room.

He shouldn't have been scared. He was an Earthbound Immortal. He had conquered the world. He had brought humanity to its knees. He had captured one of the Crimson Dragon's servants and kept him imprisoned in his castle. He shouldn't be scared.

He threw open the doors to his chambers.

Everything was the way he left it. Except for one thing. Stardust Dragon no longer occupied the room. The chains that kept the dragon's wings bound were resting neatly on the bed.

Ccapac Apu walked to the bed, his mind was still trying to comprehend the blue and white dragon's absence. He grabbed the chains. Despite scorch marks that were more obvious up close, the chains were cool. Stardust had been gone for awhile.

Ccapac Apu screamed. He crushed the chains in his hand. He let his negative energy go insane and tear the room apart.

_Crimson Dragon...I'll destroy you myself._ The Earthbound Immortal began to laugh. _I'll tear you apart and make sure that my Stardust Dragon can never run away from me again._

* * *

**A/N: I always wondered why the earthbound immortals had fixations on certain dragons. That question and my Treasonshipping mind teamed up to write this Ccapac Apu/Stardust Dragon chapter. The next chapter will be Red Dragon Archfiend/Stardust Dragon.**

**I did come up with ideas for the other Earthbound Immortals and Dragons:**

**-Aslla is in love with Red Dragon Archfiend like Carly loves Jack (but twisted)**

**-Ccarayhua looked after Black Rose Dragon and is super controlling and possessive like how Misty's motivation for becoming a dark signer is because of her younger sibling.**

**This also came up because I remembered that Ccarayhua told Misty to "kill the _servant_ of Black Rose Dragon" not Black Rose Dragon itself.**

**Also Ccarayhua and Aslla Piscu would have been female, but they've been confirmed as male (when they took over Misty and Carly)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**~Mirai**


End file.
